


An Old Friend

by Rithebard



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rithebard/pseuds/Rithebard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne and Jack go to meet a famous old friend of Phryne's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by watching a biography of Josephine Baker, I thought she and Phryne would get on rather well.

Phryne escorted by Jack entered the Green Mill, she was excited because an old friend from Paris was going to join them. Jack was not a fan of nightclubs and rarely went out to them with Phryne but her old friend was very famous and intrigued Jack greatly. As they settled into their booth after they gave their order, Jack looked into Phryne's sparkling, excited eyes and asked; "Are you sure I won't be intruding on your reunion..."

"Of course not Darling, she will be very fascinated by you."

"Me? She is the star, I am merely a copper..."

"Who knows Shakespeare by heart and captured my heart, oh yes she will be intrigued."

Jack was a bit surprised, "She knows about us already?"

"Of course, I have been writing to her since '26 when we first met at the Follies."

"So she knows..."

"Everything, yes all our ups and downs. She said she can't wait to meet a man who is open, kind, smart and patient enough to be my life partner."

"Now, I am even more nervous..."

"No need to be Jack Robinson, I am already inclined to like you." Said a soft lilting American accent from behind them.

 

"Josephine!"

"Phryne!"

The two women hugged and then Phryne turned and said, "Josephine Baker, this Jack Robinson as you obviously already know, Darling, this Josephine Baker."

Jack stood up and held out his hand to politely shake hands with her, but she waived that away and hugged the surprised man. "No need to be formal with me, I am a down home type girl, though like your girl, Phryne I do like the finer things in life."

"Its nice to meet you, I have heard so much about you from Phryne, she took you under her wing and introduced you to some of the people in the artistic community I understand?"

"Yes, the old model introduced the new sensation of Paris to the artists community..."

"Hardly old, Phryne, like now, you radiated youth..."

"Says the 23 year old."

"Believe me, Phryne I feel older then my years. I have enough of life's hard experiences to feel myself your equal."

Phryne looked sympathetically at her friend and nodded, "Indeed you have, your an incredible woman."

"As are you." Said Josephine with a sweet smile.

Jack's arm slid around his partner's waist and he nodded, "Yes, she is an incredible woman too, won't join us, Josephine " asked Jack politely. 

Josephine took the seat opposite them and watched as Jack slid next to Phryne and that neither of them could keep their hands off each other.

The waiter brought their orders and then stared opened mouthed at the famous woman in the booth.

"You might want to shut that, you will be catching flies, "said Josephine with a wink. "Can I have scotch on the rocks, please..."

"Whiskey here, love, like in England," said Phryne with a smile.

"Oh yes, I have been touring I forget, a Whiskey with ice please." The waiter nodded and ran back to kitchen to tell who was in the club.

"I bet they ask you to perform." Said Phryne with a smile.

"They can ask, but I will have to decline, I have worked nonstop for weeks I need a night out to just relax, drink and chat with an old friend and her beau."

Phryne and Josephine regaled Jack with tales of them running around Paris having the time of their lives. Jack sipped his drink and just enjoyed listening. As Phryne predicted the Owner did ask Josephine if she would just perform one dance, she charmingly declined. Toward the end of the evening she turned to Jack and said, " I wish I could meet a man like you, Jack. Phryne is a very lucky girl."

Jack looked very uncomfortable, "I am nothing special, Josephine, just a copper."

Phryne shook her head, and put her head on his shoulder as she said, "He is always saying that."

"That is part of his charm, you're a lucky girl, Phryne Fisher."

"Oh I know that, yes I do know that indeed."

The End.


End file.
